The What?
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: "You can kill a demon with a number of things. Salt, salt shotgun rounds, holy water, exorcism, devil's trap, and Palo Santo." The Pack meets their first Demon. Wonder how they react?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Pack Meeting is now in section!" Stiles said standing up holding papers.

"Okay. I've been going over my dad's files for the last couple of weeks and I've found some strange things going on. Theirs been a lot of people have blackouts, for example, one man, Jim Spires, who live just south of Beacon Hills reports that he went for a walk with his dog at the local park. He says he remembers walking into the park, and started walking on a trail. He was about half way through the trail when he blacked out and woke up 10 hours later on the outskirts out Beacon Hills." Stiles said, pausing to let the Pack ask questions.

"Where was he found?" Allison asked.

"The police report says he was found in a car. '68 Ford Explorer, registered to a Makala Rogers. Makala lives just a block away from Jim." Stiles said looking up his copy of the police report.

"What was found in the car?" Lyida asked.

"Jim's phone, Makala's gym bag, and traces of sulfur."

"Why was their sulfur in the car?" Isaac asked.

"That the police don't know. I'll do some more research later. I'll also call some people see if I can find out if these blackouts have anything to do with the supernatural." Stiles said sitting down, as Scott took center attention.

"On my border patrols I've been noticing the smell of sulfur getting stronger and stronger toward the middle of town. It stops right at the center of town." Scott said sitting down.

"Okay seems like something is in town that likes sulfur. How about we end the meeting so I can start my research, and you wolves go and see if you can find anything weird." Stiles said.

"Do you Lyida and I to ask my dad anything?" Allison asks.

"Yes. Just in case I can't get ahold if my contacts." Stiles said moving toward the door while the rest of the Pack went outside..

.

...

...

"Maybe Dean would know." Stiles thought to himself as he punched in Dean's number.

_"Who is this and why do you have my number?" _Dean asked.

"Yo, Dean. This is Stiles, remember me? I'm your dad's brother's son. I was wanting to know if you knew of any supernatural creatures that deals with sulfur?" Stiles asked grabbing a pen and a pice of paper.

_"Oh yea now I remember you. Demons leave traces of sulfur when they leave a person's body."_ Dean said.

"How would you know a person was processed?" Stiles asked writing on his pice of paper.

_"You wouldn't know intel they show you their eyes. Sometimes their eyes turn black." _Dean said sounding tired.

"Okay, I have one more questions for you. How do you get rid of a demon?" Stiles asked switching his phone from his left ear to his right.

_"You can kill a demon with a number of things. __Salt. Demons are unable to cross a line of salt. It can be used to torture demons, it you need to find out some kind of information. It can also be put into shotgun rounds to hurt demons. Holy Water can burn demons that come into contact with it like acid. Iron. Demons can't touch or cross iron. Bones. If the bones belonging to the demon is burned the demon will be killed much like a vengeful spirit. An exorcism. An exorcism will pull the demon out of its host and send them to hell. All thou the hosts may not survive. Devil's Trap. A Devil's Trap will hold a demon in place and prevent their escape. The Trap will also prevent a lower level demon from using their powers. Palo Santo. It's basically the wood version of holy water and salt, when a demon is stabbed the demon will screams in pain and the wound will smoke. It immobilizes demons long enough for exorcism. Gotta go 'nother call coming in." _Dean said before ended the call..

.

...

...

"Okay. My sources have told me the same thing basicity. Demons are the only supernatural creature that can leave sulfur." Stiles said pausing so the Pack can ask questions.

"How do we get rid of demons?" Derek asked.

"Well a number of things. Salt, salt shotgun rounds, holy water, exorcism, devil's trap, and Palo Santo. I can go into details if you guys want me to," Stiles said and continued when he received nods, "Demons are unable to cross a line of salt. It can be used to torture demons, if you wanted to find out some kind of information. It can also be put into shotgun rounds to hurt demons. Holy Water can burn demons that come into contact with it like acid. Demons can't touch or cross iron. I didn't ask why, I trust my sources. If the bones belonging to the demon is burned the demon will be killed much like a vengeful spirit. An exorcism will pull the demon out of its host and send them to hell. All thou the hosts may not survive. A Devil's Trap will hold a demon in place and prevent their escape. The Trap will also prevent a lower level demon from using their powers. Palo Santo is basically the wood version of holy water and salt, when a demon is stabbed the demon will screams in pain and the wound will smoke, immobilizes demons long enough for exorcism. That's all I got out of my sources. They were all on their way to different hunts." Stiles said sitting down on the couch.

"Well we didn't find anything on our search. Just tiny traces of sulfur here and their. What do you do now?" Scott asked from his spot on the couch.

"Well my cousin said we need to put salt in all the windows and in front of the front and back doors. You guys can put the salt in the windows and doors while I make the Devil's Trap. My cousin E-Mailed me a picture of it so let's get to work!" Stiles said jumping up and running to the kitchen.

.

...

...

The next two weeks passed uneventful. Stiles made sure all the Devil's Traps were painted everyday and Scott and Derek made sure that the salt lines were fine. Lyida taught the Pack to say the exorcism. The Pack went to school, trained and did patrol. They almost forgot about the demon. But its kinda hard to miss it when one of your Pack members get stuck in the Devil's Trap when the first walk in the door.

"Um guys? Why am I trapped in the Devil's Trap?" Isaac asked panic ridden in his voice.

"Oh shit! Derek! I think we found the demon!" Allison yelled turning around to look at Isaac.

"Shit. Stiles how do we get rid of the demon again?" Derek asked turning to look at Stiles.

"Hold on a moment. Are you a demon? Or are you some other supernatural creature that gets caught in Devil's Traps?" Stiles asks walking up to the trap to get a better look at 'Isaac'.

"You're a really smart kid you know that Stiles?" Isaac said, eyes turning a white color.

"Yep, he a demon! Stiles said backing up a bit.

"Do we say the exorcism?" Scott asked.

"Not yet. Lets find out some stuff." Stiles said walking back up to Isaac.

"Why have you been kidnapping random people?" Stiles asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well trying to get you, young Winchester. For you see your family made a deal with me for many years ago. One day when one of their own has ran with wolves, I shall take that child." The demon in Isaac said.

"What do you mean my Family made a deal with you. They taught me to _never_ make deals with any supernatural creature." Stiles said eyes narrowing.

"Well little old me kinda killed you extremely great-grandmother. And you extremely great grandfather didn't like that. So I told him that I would bring her back if I could take the first Winchester who ran with wolves. I expected it to be earlier. But I made my self wait. I came up with just the right thing to do with you." The demon said eyes going back to Isaac's normal color.

"Your not going to touch him!" Scott growled eyes flashing their yellow-ish color.

"Oh you're a feisty one aren't you." The demon said laughing.

"Lyida start the spell." Stiles said turning to walk away. Just as Stiles' back was toward the demon, the demon's eyes flashed their white color and the demon made this open clenched fist and jerked his hand forward and then back. When the demon made his hand motion Stiles felt this pain erupt in the middle of his back. Stiles fell forward blood leaking from his back. The demon then lifted his hand up and Stiles was jerked up, into a standing position

"You are _not_ getting away from me that easily." The demon said, his voice deep and unnatural. Then the demon closed his hand and Stiles eyes rolled into the back of his head and he clasped to the ground...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Or Dean Winchester. Or the cast of Supernatural. I know that I talked about Supernatural in this fan fiction, but I don't know if I'm going to add Sam and Dean to the whole story, yet. This story is only going to be like 2-4 chapters long. I don't know when the next update will be. Maybe if I get some reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Start the exorcism!" Derek yelled running up to help Stiles.

At once Lyida, Allison, and Erica started to chant.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica  
Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te,  
cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare  
Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis,  
Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomini  
quem inferi tremunt  
Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.  
Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica  
Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare  
Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

(English Google Translation)

"We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect  
Therefore, accursed dragon and every diabolical legion, we adjure thee,  
Cease to deceive human creatures, and give to them the poison of eternal damnation  
Begone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation,  
Humble yourself under the mighty hand of God, tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and Terrible Name  
Whom below tremble  
From the snares of the devil, deliver us, O Lord.  
We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect  
Therefore, accursed dragon and every diabolical legion, we adjure you ... Cease to deceive human creatures, and give to them the poison of eternal damnation  
That Thy Church may serve Thee in secure liberty secure, we beseech Thee, hear us." When Allison, Erica, and Lyida finished the chant this black cloud of smoke rolled out of Isaac's mouth and floated to the ground disappearing from sight and Isaac crumpled to the ground.

"Isaac!" Erica yelled as Isaac feel.

"How's Stiles?" Lyida asked dropping down next to Derek and Stiles on the floor.

"Still alive, for now. Call an ambulance. Let's see if they can help him before we intervene." Derek said looking at Stiles with sadness in his eyes.

.

...

...

After have several stitches placed in Stiles' back, the Pack returned to Stiles' house for another Pack meeting.

"Okay, there are some things I need to know Stiles," Derek said turning his eyes on Stiles before he continued," The demon mentioned that you're a Winchester. I didn't remember it than but, The Winchester family is the most feared hunters in the entire world. How are you related to them?" Derek asked folding his arms over his chest.

"My mom's maiden name is Winchester. Right at the beginning of my parents relationship my mom told my dad what her family's job is and he was fine with it somehow. And after they got married my mom decided to quit hunting. She told my dad that she didn't want to bring her kid up living like she did." Stiles said looking at the ground.

"When did you find out your mom was a hunter?" Derek asked.

"When ever I started talking and walking. My mom wanted me to know just in case anything ever happened to her and dad." Stiles said looking up at the ceiling, his eye's wet.

"Did your mom die from something supernatural related?" Allison asked with a small voice.

"Yes. We were on a hunt. Sometimes if their was something supernatural in the area my mom would take care of it. Anyways. We was hunting some, and the name is _so_ stupid you'll laugh We was hunting Jefferson Starships, my cousin Dean named them after this big band in the '70's. The Starships have the teeth of a Vampire and the spike of a Wraith. They can also shift into whatever they want, whenever they want. A Wraith is a type of supernatural creature, that feeds on human's brain fluids and can infect them with high doses of dopamine. The best place of survival for a wraith would be a psychiatric asylum, as it is the perfect place to feast on a regular basis-not only the patients' brains, soaked in dopamine, are delicious, but no one in the staff would believe them if they claim that there is a monster killing them. As other supernatural creatures, wraiths can look like typical humans. However, their real faces are seen, and recognized as wraiths, when they reflect on a mirror. Their true form is that of a humanoid creature with a rotten face." Stiles said pulling out his phone and showing the Pack pictures of the Jefferson Starships, vampires, and the wraith.

"My mom didn't know why this one wasn't destroyed when Dean killed Eva, the mother of all monsters, so she wanted to kill it before it killed a lot of people. She took me along just in case she needed help, and when we got far enough in the woods it pushed me and then it attacked her. It cut her right down her side starting just above her ribcage and ending at her hip. It must have thought she was dead because then it turned on me. It almost killed me but my mom managed to find her silver blade and managed to behead it. She died right after that." Stiles said looking at the ground with tears prickling at his eyes. After a minute Erica got up and went over to Stiles, sat on his lap and hugged him. Soon after Erica, Lyida and Allison went over also. That night ended with Sheriff Stilinski walking into his house seeing the _entire_ pack curled up in a pile, sound asleep.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Or Dean Winchester. Or the cast of Supernatural. I decided this wont a crossover. This might the last chapter. If people review saying they want more of this story I'll come up with something. Thank you to all those who reviewed last time. Thank you to the favoriters and followers! Thank you people! Hope you guys liked the exorcism. I got the exorcism from question/index 20080731190905 AAFfL2j. No spaces. I got all my monster information at www. /list/creatures -of-supernatural. No spaces. Hope you all enjoyed my story. Use these websites to your advantages! See you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Stiles." Erica said climbing through Stiles' bedroom window. It has been three months since the Pack has found out that Stiles is part of the Winchester family. Three months since Isaac got possessed by a demon. Three months since Stiles has last been on a hunt.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Erica asked looking over Stiles' shoulder at his laptop.

"My cousin's sent me an e-mail about a newspaper article that's around here. They thing is my be something supernatural. Asked me to look into it." Stiles said looking at an article, opened up on his laptop.

"Hm. Are you going to tell the rest of the Pack?" Erica asked moving to sit on the bed.

"I will tomorrow at the Pack Meeting. After I find out what it is." Stiles said turning to look at Erica.

"Do you need me to research something? Or do you have a message for me?" Stiles asked standing up and stretching his back.

"I don't have anything to ask. Derek wanted me to tell you to get some rest. You end of the Pack bond is keeping him up and its making us mad because he's making too much noise." Erica said taking her shoes off and getting under the covers on Stiles' bed.

"I was going to go to bed right as you came through my window thank you very much!" Stiles said while he walked over to his bed.

.

..

...

"Stiles do you have anything to add?" Derek asked looking at Stiles.

"Yes. My cousins e-mailed me last night. They sent me an article that they think my be supernatural related, and its in the area. They wanted me to check it out. So I did. It turns out that is a vampire_._ Vampires are blood drinking creatures and little been revealed about vampires, such as their organization, weaknesses and their origin - all vampires originate from the Alpha Vampire. A vampire's appearance is that of a normal human. However, they all have common features, such as sharp, pointed, retractable teeth that emerge from their gums and extend beyond their human teeth, and immortality. They live forever, and several depicted vampires are hundreds of years of age or older. Their diet based strictly on blood, and while human blood preferred, they can survive by ingesting the blood of other animals. Vampires organize into nests, with eight to ten vampires residing in each, with a mate for life. They are very hard to kill. Sam, Dean, and I cut off their heads with a machete then burn their bodies. We burn the bodies just to make sure their ghost wont come back." Stiles said looking at his phone as it buzzed in his hands.

"My dad just texted me. Looks like theirs another victim." Stiles said putting his phone up and walking toward the door with the Pack following him.

.

..

...

"What happen dad?" Stiles asked once the door closed to Sheriff Stilinski office.

"A couple was running about 69 miles away from here." Sheriff Stilinski said looking at the teens in the room strangely as they started laughing.

"And here I thought I was in a room of mature teenagers." Sheriff Stilinski said smiling.

"Sorry dad. As you were saying?" Stiles asked getting control of his laughter.

"Okay. This couple went on a run. They found a body that had been drained of its blood. They called the police. When the policed searched the body, they found a wallet in one of the pockets along with the victims ID. The victim's name is David Jonson. 36 years old and used to live in Beacon Hills. He was last seen dropping his dog off at the local dog shelter before he disappeared." Sheriff Stilinski said heading a folder to Stiles.

"Thanks dad. I'll go home and pack some stuff, and go check this out." Stiles said smacking the folder against his hands twice before he turned to walk out the door.

"Stiles wait a minute. I want to talk to you alone for a minute," Sheriff Stilinski said stopping Stiles right before he walked out the door. And after the Pack had left Sheriff Stilinski continued," Be careful out their. Okay? I know you like working solo after your mother died. But- Please let the Pack help you on this. Its been awhile since you took on a nest of vampires. I don't want you getting hurt." Sheriff Stilinski finished looking at Stiles with pleading eyes.

"I promise, dad" Stiles said giving his father a hug before he left the sheriff department and headed to his jeep.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Or the cast of Teen Wolf. Please review, I love reviews. Thank you too all the reviewers that reviewed last time. It means a lot to me! I'll try to update as soon as possible. School ends on the 22****nd ****for me, so I may able to make faster updates! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours later Stiles and the Pack was in an abandoned warehouse. Stiles was tacking papers up on the walls, with the Pack looking at the papers with a strange expression on their faces.

"What's with the tacked up papers?" Jackson asked walking into the room with a very large box that had the words "Hunting Equipment" on the side.

"When I was hunting with my cousin a couple of summers ago, they showed me how to stay organized. By tacking these papers up we can find them easier and get to them a lot faster.." Stiles said taking the box from Jackson and sitting it on a table.

"Where the _fuck _did you get that?!" Scott exclaimed as stiles took out a _very_ large machete.

"What? This little thing? My uncle got it for me on my 10th birthday." Stiles said smiling.

"Your uncle gave a 10-year-old a machete?!" Allison exclaimed.

"Yea, I know. Sounds weird, but my cousins, Sam and Dean, got their own when they were 8." Stiles said picking up a pice of cloth and cleaning the machete.

"Stiles, what the fuck are you doing?" Derek yelled as Stiles through the machete at the wall.

"Needed a place to put it. Nobody was in the road. No harm done." Stiles said shrugging his shoulder, pulling out different types of guns, and knifes, and bottles.

"What's with all this stuff? I thought we was just hunting vampires." Isaac asked looking at the stuff Stiles pulled out of the box.

"As far as I know. Anything could be in these woods. If I was by myself and something just so happens to stumble upon me, I would wanna able to protect myself. So all this is nessacery." Stiles said moving to exit the room.

.

..

...

...

"So how do you find a vampire?" Jackson huffed two days later while the Pack was sitting outside watching Stiles explain how to kill a vampire.

"Well I don't know about other hunters, but the Winchester have always been confronted by vampire. Actual its like the first day we was in town, vampire were in our hotel room and kidnapping us." Stiles said swinging the machete and chopping off the head of a fake vampire.

"You guys seem pretty famous in the supernatural world. How come we haven't heard of you guys?" Erica asked.

"Sam and Dean was on the FBI's most wanted list. All the up intel they 'died'. Since I was a minor, and the sheriff's son, Sam and Dean never talked to police about me. The last time Sam and Dean had been caught and I was with them, I was really small for my age, and I managed to get my bag and slip out the window. I left no evidence that I was with them and I wasn't caught." Stiles said.

"How did we not find out that you're a hunter?" Scott asked looking at Stiles.

"Don't blame yourselves. I have been taught not to show my hunter life to people," Stiles said jerking his head up, listening to something," Did you guys hear that?" Stiles asked.

"No, what was is?" Derek asked sounding alarmed.

"That." Stiles said picking up his machete and a gun.

"I think we have company." Stiles said as the trees rustled and out stepped a teenage girl.

"Can you guys help me? I'm lost." The girl stated looking at Stiles.

"Sure. Do you know where your from?" Stiles asked walking up toward the teenager.

"I came from a cabin just a few miles back." The teenager said turning around to point behind her.

"That's funny. I don't remember passing a cabin on the way here." Stiles said looking like he was thinking.

"Oh well maybe-" The teenager started to say but then stopped her sentence and lunged at Stiles.

Stiles' hunter skills kicked in and he grabbed her by her shoulder, turned her over so she'll land on her back, and slammed her on the ground. The girl grabbed Stiles' hands and pulled her legs up and flipped Stiles over so she'll be on top of him. She wasn't on Stiles long because Derek was on her in an instant, pulling her off Stiles, bearing his fangs and snarling at her, as he pinned her to the ground.

"What do you want me to do, Stiles?" Derek asked retracting his fangs to speak.

"Bring her in side. I have some questions to ask her." Stiles said getting up off the ground holding his shoulder.

Once inside the house, Derek tied the teenager to a chair, so Stiles could talk to her.

"What's your name?" Stiles asked walking into the room with a box that has strange writing written on it.

"Why would I tell a silly little hunter like you?" The teenager snapped back.

"Because I'm not afraid to inject you with Dean Man's Blood." Stiles said slamming the box down on a nearby table and taking out a syringe that was apparently full of blood.

"You wouldn't." The teenager sneered.

"Wanna bet?" Stiles asked as her walked up to her, forcing her head to the side and playing the needle of the syringe into her neck.

"My name is Lucy." The teenager said trying to shift away from Stiles and the syringe.

"Where is your nest hiding?" Stiles demand.

"At the cabin I talked about. It's about 25 minutes from here. Just follow the path I was on." Lucy sighed when Stiles pulled the syringe away from her neck.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Stiles asked dropping the syringe into the box and crossing his arms over his chest when he turned back facing the young vampire.

"I was just recently turned." Lucy replied looking at Stiles hoping he wouldn't pull the syringe out again.

"Like today recently? Or two days ago recently?" Stiles asked rolling his eyes.

"Today. I haven't had any blood yet." Lucy said looking at Stiles with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Do you know why turned you?" Stiles asked looking more alert.

"Yes. She called herself Ashley." Lucy said.

"Derek, Scott, Jackson, Boyd, and Allison. Go to my bedroom and get a machete. Grab any other weapon you thing you would need and know how to , Erica, and Lyida stay here with Lucy keep an eye on here intel the rest of us get bac-" Stiles was sating intel he got jumped from behind. Lucy had somehow gotten untied and decided to attack Stiles once again.

Before Stiles or the rest of the Pack could do anything, Lucy had bitten her wrist and force Stiles to drink her blood. Derek pulled Lucy from Stiles and forcefully ripped her head off.

"Stiles are you okay?" Lyida asked dropping to the floor next to Stiles. Stiles, however, was trying to spit as much blood as he could up. When he couldn't spit anymore up he clutched his head, as if he was in pain.

Finally in what seemed like years, Stiles finally managed to say," Collect she of her blood. Then burn her body," Grunt of pain, "My cousin taught me a way to reverse turning into a vampire." Stiles said as he managed to stand.

"What do you mean turned into a vampire?" Lyida asked trying to help Stiles say standing.

"Lyida no offence but right now the only thing I want to do right now is to bite your neck and drain you dry." Stiles said backing up into a wall.

"Lyida. I think Lucy turned Stiles into a vampire." Scott said taking a protective stance in front of Allison.

"Do we really need the light on in here?! Its daylight for fucks sake!" Stiles said holding his head in his hands again, before he bolted for the bathroom.

"Stiles? Stiles what's wrong?" Erica yelled through the door.

"Growing fangs might be easy for you guys. But for me is fucking painful!" Stiles said opening the bathroom door giving Erica a smile showing her his fangs.

"Holly shit!" Erica said backing up into the wall.

"Isaac. You and Erica burning the body. Lyida. You and Allison go through these boxes and look for these items." Stiles said scribbling down so names on a piece of paper.

"The rest of you. Find a machete or get really pissed off. The heads of these vampire need have taken off of their body. Scott grab some gasoline and a lighter. After we behead some vampire we're going to burn those mother fuckers." Stiles said picking up his machete and walking out side.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Or the cast of Teen Wolf. Please review, I love reviews. Thank you too all the reviewers that reviewed last time. It means a lot to me! I'll try to update as soon as possible. **


	5. Chapter 5

So that's how Derek, Scott, Jackson, and Boyd ended up walking with an undead Stiles for 25 minutes down a trail in the woods looking for a nest of vampires.

"We're close." Stiles said wincing trying to ignore his blood-thirsty hunger.

"You okay, Stiles?" Scott asked stepping closer toward Stiles.

"Don't Scott. Just not yet." Stiles said putting a hand up to stop Scott. Scott gave Stiles a hurt, but understanding look.

.

..

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Scott you and Jackson go around back. Theirs an open window that goes into the basement. Derek and Boyd. Be very quite and stealthy and climb that tree and get into the upstairs window. Kill all the vampires that you see. I'll get the one downstairs. Try not to get their blood in your mouths. Wait for my whistle before you go in. Ready? Lets go." Stiles said heading toward the front door while Derek and Boyd ran silently toward the tree, and Scott and Jackson went to the back of the cabin.

.

..

When Stiles whistled, it sounded like one of the native birds, but the werewolves could tell the difference. All at once Jackson and Scott dropped into the basement. Boyd and Derek leaped into one of the second story bedrooms. Stiles kicked open the front door, and started swinging his machete.

Derek and Boyd stood back to back. Beheading vampire, after vampire, after vampire. Blood went everywhere. But Derek and Boyd remembered to keep their mouths closed.

Scott and Jackson was _all_ over the basement. Jackson was jumping on vampires, ripping their heads off, while Scott was swinging his machete at random vampires. There was at lot less blood but their was still a bunch.

Stiles was kicking, slashing, and beheading vampires like their was no tomorrow. If one got too close for comfort, Stiles kicked it back. Then he brought his fist down on its head to keep it down longer. Then he swung his machete, then BAM. The head was rolling away.

.

..

...

The beheading lasted for only 15 minutes. But by the looks of it, it was going on all night. Scott, Jackson, Derek, and Boyd all got to the main floor. The stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Stiles. Stiles was _drenched_ in blood. Most of his face was _covered_ in the red gooie substances. They bad part was. Stiles was _actual smiling_.

"Why in the _hell _are you smiling for?!" Jackson yelled grossed out.

"I haven't had a good hunt like this in a _very_ long time. It fells good to hunt again." Stiles said still smiling, but the winced in pain as another wave of hunger hit him.

"Let's get back to our hideout before I decide to eat of you guys." Stiles said heading out the door.

.

..

...

...

When they got back Isaac, Erica, Allison, and Lyida all gasped as Stiles walked into the room.

"What in the_ hell_ happened to you Stiles?!" Lyida asked.

"Their was a lot of vampires that I beheaded." Stiles said shrugging his shoulders, as he made his way to a box sitting on the ground.

"Lyida, here's how to make the reversal spell. While you make that," Stiles said indacting the spell," I'll be taking a shower. I actual _want_ to lick the blood off my figures. Its kinda creeping me out." Stiles said heading toward the room with a shower in it.

.

..

15 minutes later Lyida was handing Stiles a bottle filled with black liquid.

"Just remember that when I drink this I will be unresponsive for about three minutes." Stiles said taking the bottle from Lyida.

"Here goes nothing." Stiles said closing his, taking a deep breath and draining the bottle.

As soon as Stiles finished drinking the black liquid he dropped the bottle and backed up to the wall, holding his head.

"Stiles?" Derek asked taking a step forward wanting to help.

"_Don't_." Stiles growled out before he gasped and clasped to the ground.

"Stiles!" The entire Pack yelled out surrounding said hunter.

"I-I-I can't feel him in the Pack bond." Derek said backing up.

"Wh-What do you mean you can't feel him?" Erica asked scared.

"I-I don't know. W-What do we do?" Derek asked panic and fear raiding off of him.

"How many minutes has it been since he drank the cure?" Lyida asked taking charge.

"About two minutes." Isaac said looking at his watch.

"He said he would be unresponsive for three minutes. Lets wait another minute before he flip the fuck out." Lyida said looking at Erica and Derek. When it hit three minutes and 25 seconds Stiles eyes opened and he did a huge intake of breath.

"Stiles!" Erica said running up to him.

"How do you feel?" Isaac asked standing behind Lyida.

"Not good." Stiles said before his eyes rolled up and he started have a seizure.

"Why can't anything good happen to us for once?!" Allison shouted up at the ceiling.

"Isaac, give me your belt." Erica said taking Isaac's belt and folding it and placing it into Stiles mouth while she held his head.

"Count the minutes the seizure last." Erica said forcefully.

"I think you might have to turn him, Derek." Lyida said looking at an old and worn-out journal.

"Why?" Derek asked moving over to look over Lyida's shoulder.

"It says in this journal that if the person who took the cure starts having seizures they may not live. I don't know about you but I don't want Stiles to die!" Lyida said turning to look at Derek.

"Okay. I'll do it. Roll his sleeve up." Derek said moving over to Stiles. Derek lifted up Stiles arm and wolfed out. As Derek bit down on Stiles' arm, Derek thought,_ Why is this my life?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Or the cast of Teen Wolf. Please review, I love reviews. Thank you too all the reviewers that reviewed last time. It means a lot to me! I'll try to update as soon as possible. I don't know a lot about seizures. Sorry if I missed anything up on that part. I couldn't figure out what color the vamp. cure was. I found a picture after Dean took a drink of it and his mouth looked black, so I used that color. Any supernatural monster I use in here and any thing relating to the supernatural is either based on "Supernatural" or "Teen Wolf". Everything I find I search on Google, and websites I find on their. If you are interested in those websites. Leave you questions and I'll P.M. them to you. If you are a guest I'll try to in my next author's note. Have a nice second/minute/hour/day/night/week/month/year/lifet ime, and I'll see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: The part that's somewhere in the story that talks about The Alpha, the Bata, and the Omega. I found all of that from Yahoo Answers. Sorry if any of it is wrong. I do not own Teen Wolf.**

"_Sheriff? Yea, this is Scott. We need you to come over to Derek's place. Theirs something we need to tell you_-" Was all the Sheriff need to here before he bolted out of his house and into his cruiser and over to the Hale house.

"Where the hell is Stiles and what the hell happened?" Sheriff yelled storming into the Hale House.

"I'm right here dad. Everything is fine." Stiles said standing up and walking over to his dad.

"Are you sure?" Sheriff asked turning Stiles' head left and right looking for any marks.

"Sit down, Dad, we have to talk about something." Stiles said gesturing toward the caught.

"What happen out their, Stiles?" The Sheriff asked looking at Stiles with a worried look in his eyes.

"About two days in the hunt. This girl showed up. She said she needed help. Apparently she was a vampire." Stiles said looking at the ground.

"Stiles managed to take her down, but before he beheaded her, he tied her to a chair to question her. After he finished questioning her, she somehow broke out of her bonds and attacked Stiles. and she turned him." Scott said also staring at the ground.

"Stiles. Was you able to make the cure?" The Sheriff asked.

"We was. But I reacted badly to it." Stiles said looking at his dad.

"But. Then how? Stiles are-" The Sheriff started to ask but Stiles cut him off.

"Derek bit me. I'm. He turned me into a werewolf." Stiles said his eyes starting to water.

"Are you showing signs of rejecting the bite?" The Sheriff asked leaning towards his son.

"No. Thank god. Derek helped me find my anchor when I woke up. Later today he's going to start train me." Stiles said smiling.

.

..

...

...

"Come on Stiles! Run harder. Reach in and use your wolf!" Derek said standing in the middle of a clearing.

"I'm trying!" Stiles growled as he was hit full force by Boyd.

"Let's take a break." Derek said shaking his head and walking over to where the rest of the Pack was sitting. Boyd was walking, slowly, with Stiles. They was about halfway there when Stiles' collapsed.

"Stiles?" Boyd asked alarmed as he keep Stiles from hitting the ground.

"What's wrong with him, Derek?" Jackson asked keeping his distance.

"I don't know." Derek said looking Stiles over.

"Jackson. Call Deaton. Tell him to get here ASAP. Meet him at the house." Derek said as Scott started checking Stiles over.

"Did you find anything wrong with him?" Lyida asked when Scott sat back on his heals.

"No. I don't know why he collapsed. I believe its okay to move him, though." Scott said standing up and steeping back.

.

..

...

...

"What's wrong with him, Deaton?" Derek asked standing next to Stiles with his arms crossed over his chest.

"From what I can tell, his body is either still accepting the bite or his passing out is something that involves with his side of the supernatural. We are going to have to move him to my office if you want to find out what's wrong." Deaton said putting different objects back into his bag.

"Scott. Boyd. Help me carry him to my car." Derek said un-crossing his arms and steeping toward Stiles.

.

..

...

Jackson, Lyida, Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Derek was waiting in Dr. Deaton's waiting area. Hoping that Deaton could find out what's wrong with Stiles.

"Did you guys hear that?" Isaac asked sitting up and shifting toward the doors.

"It sounded like a car tires." Erica said standing up. A second later two men came through the doors. One man was really tall and looked like he worked out. The second man was shorter but looked just as buff.

"Where's Deaton at?" The taller one asked.

"Ah, Sam and Dean. Sorry to call you on such notice." Deaton said as he walked into the waiting room.

"Um, Deaton? Who are these people?" Scott asked standing up.

"Scott, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Also known as the greatest hunters known to humanity." Deaton said as Scott took a steep back.

"Sam. Dean. This is the new Hale Pack. The Alpha Derek. Left hand man, Jackson Whittemore. Right hand man, Isaac Lahey. Scott McCall helps me with dealing with injuries. Allison Argent is the hunter liaison. Her dad is a hunter. Boyd is the omega of the Pack. Lyida Martin and Stiles help with the research and magical things." Deaton said pointing at each Pack member as he said their name, expect Stiles.

"Okay what happen to Stiles?" Dean asked crossing his arms over his shoulder.

"We was just going to take a break from training. Stiles and Boyd was walking over to the rest of the Pack when he collapsed. I had Jackson call Deaton, while Scott checked Stiles over. When Scott didn't find anything, Boyd and I moved him back to the Hale House. Where Deaton checked him over and had us bring here." Derek said standing up to shake Sam and Dean's hand.

"Okay let's us go back and see him." Sam said as he, Dean, and Deaton walked into the back room.

So the Hale Pack was sitting in the waiting room for another 25 minutes. the only sound was the muffled voices of Sam, Dean. and Deaton, and the shuffling of feet when one of the Pack members went to walk around. The _entire_ client was dead slight for about one minute before the screaming started.

"Sammy hold him down!" The Pack heard Dean yell before the shattering of glass was heard.

"Don't let him run outside!" Deaton shouted as the Pack heard the pounding of feet running down the hallway.

"Block the door!" Derek called as he steeped up to the door way that separated the waiting room to the back rooms. When Stiles was inches from Derek, Derek put his hands up and pushed Stiles against the wall. Struggling to keep Stiles under control.

"Get him on the ground, Derek!" Deaton yelled running up to Derek and Stiles with a syringe in his hands.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with him?" Derek asked as Deaton injected Stiles with something that knocked him out.

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter! I just couldn't resist putting Sammy and Dean in here! But I'm not putting it under the crossover section. HOW DID YOU LIKE THE episodes?! I LOVED IT! I WAS FREAKING OUT THE ENTIRE TIME! I CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT MONDAY! Thank you for all the reviews and what not!**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Sammy hold him down!" The Pack heard Dean yell before the shattering of glass was heard._

_"Don't let him run outside!" Deaton shouted as the Pack heard the pounding of feet running down the hallway._

_"Block the door!" Derek called as he steeped up to the door way that separated the waiting room to the back rooms. When Stiles was inches from Derek, Derek put his hands up and pushed Stiles against the wall. Struggling to keep Stiles undercontroll._

_"Get him on the ground, Derek!" Deaton yelled running up to Derek and Stiles with a syringe in his hands._

_"What the hell is wrong with him?" Derek asked as Deaton injected Stiles with something that knocked him out._

"We believe that the vampire cure that Stiles took didn't cure him completely." Deaton said after he, Sam, and Dean had gotten Stiles strapped down on an examination table.

"So your saying that Stiles is some sort of vampire werewolf hybrid?" Isaac asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes. That's excelty what he's saying." Dean said rutting through a duffel bag.

"How do we fix him?" Erica asked looking at Stiles.

"We don't know. We're going to try to remake the cure. See if it can reverse it. Who made the cure the first time?" Sam asked looking at the Hale Pack.

"Me." Lyida said raising her hand and walking forward.

"Can you show us how you did it?" Sam asked.

"Um I would need the vampire blood, and she's dead." Lyida crossing her arms.

"I know a different way to make the cure. We can substitute the blood." Dean said picking up the riffle bag.

"Lets go." Dean said nodding toward Sam and Lyida.

.

..

...

30 minutes after Sam, Dean, and Lyida had gone to re-make the cure, the drugs in Stiles wore off and Stiles started to struggle against the restraints.

"Deaton, what do we do if he breaks loose?" Scott asked looking at Stiles with a fearful expression.

"Try to keep him in the building. If Stiles gets loose I don't think we can get him back into the building without doing some serious damage." Deaton said getting another syringe out and ready incase they needed it.

"Does he remember us? Or is he like the first type of werewolf that doesn't remember anything human about them?" Erica asked leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"At the moment I think the vampire in him is overpowering his werewolf senses and his lust for blood is making him forget who is friends are." Deaton said.

"How long does it take to make this cure?" Isaac asked.

"That I'm not sure of. I've never had to make the cure. Sam and Dean has told me about it but I've never come across a new-born vampire that was willing to turn back." Deaton said looking at Isaac.

After a long awkward silence Deaton's phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, I have those. I'm sure we can get it. Okay bring it over and we'll mix it all here. Okay. Bye." Deaton said hanging up his phone.

"Why do they need wolfs bane?" Scott asked looking scared.

"In order to reverse the vampire venom they need to stop his heart all the way. The wolfs bane will stop it-"

"What if we can't get his heart started again?" Derek asked his glare in place.

"That's why they invented jumper-cables!" Dean exclaimed walking into the room.

.

..

...

"Okay. We need the human to exit the room. We have to un-strap Stiles and we don't want to take the risk of his hurting all of you guys." Sam said looking at Allison and Lyida.

"Everybody ready?" Dean asked as soon as Lyida and Allison was out of the room. After receiving nods from the Pack and Deaton, Dean took a bottle that had a purple liquid in it and had it injected into a needle and injected it into Stiles. Who started thrashing more violently.

"Let him lose." Deaton said at his spot by one of the windows. As soon as Stiles was un-strapped he let out a loud fearfully howl and lunged for the door.

"Keep him back!" Dean yelled pulling out his gun.

"Don't shout him!" Derek yelled as he rushed forward to grab Stiles. Derek grabbed Stiles' shoulders and pulled him aver from the door. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and arm and flipped him over and slammed him on the ground. When Stiles' stood up Scott put one arm around Stiles' neck and the other under his right arm and dragged him to the floor.

"How long intel the wolfs bane kicks in?!" Jackson yelled as Stiles' kicked him in the stomach.

"Should kick in a couple of minutes." Dean yelled back. And sure enough Stiles was about to bite Boyd when his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed on the ground.

"Now we wait about a minute." Dean said looking at his watch.

_In the hallway..._

CRASH. SLAM. Muffled yells.

"Wonder how much damage Stiles is making." Lyida wondered looking at the closed doors with anticipation.

"I don't know but it sounds like a lot." Allison said looking at the door also. After about a minute the doors opened.

"Scott. What happened?"

**Disclamer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Or Supernatural. But I do own a new Toby Keith hat and a Kip Moore T-Shirt! I got to see them at the Reverbend in Cincinnati today (Well yesterday. I saw them on 6-12-13). Their show was AMAZING! I love Toby Keith and Kip Moore! **

**Please review if you liked my story. Or review if you thing I need to change something. **

**I've got a question for you y'all. Who is your favorite singer? What is your favorite song? Please review them.**


	8. Chapter 8

_CRASH. SLAM. Muffled yells._

_"Wonder how much damage Stiles is making." Lyida wondered looking at the closed doors with anticipation._

_"I don't know but it sounds like a lot." Allison said looking at the door also. After about a minute the doors opened._

_"Scott. What happened?"_

_10 years later..._

A black Camaro and Porsche pull into a drive way. In the Camaro a man with black hair and green eyes gets out of the divers seat, as a blond gets out of the passenger side, while letting a black man and a young guy with curly brown hair out of the back of the Camaro. In the Porsche a man with blond hair was getting out of the divers seat while a strawberry-blond got out of the passenger side, while a young man with light brown hair was getting out of the backseat, with a young woman was getting out the other side.

"Did we have to come?" The man who drove Porsche asked.

"Yes." Was all the black-haired man from the Camaro said walking up to the door and knocking twice.

"Derek! What are you doing here?" A man asked that was pulling on a "Sheriffs" jacket.

"Just came by to pay our respects, sir." The black-haired man, Derek, replied walking into the house as the Sheriff when to walk away.

"Why is that?" The Sheriff asked heading toward the kitchen.

"Because, even if you don't like it, your part of this Pack. You help us out. We help you. Since we've got an alliance, you Pack." Derek said sitting at the table with the Sheriff at the head of the table. The rest of the people filled in around them.

"How has your mom been, Scott? Last I heard she's thinking of moving to Florida." The Sheriff said turning to look at the young man with light brown hair.

"She's good. She was going to move, but she changed her mind. She decided to take a vacation to LA, though." Scott said giving the Sheriff a smile.

"Erica. Boyd. I heard you guys moved in together." The Sheriff said shifting his eyes to the blond girl, Erica, sitting besides the black man, Boyd.

"Yes,we did actually. We wanted to make it official. We're going to get married!" Erica said showing the Sheriff the ring on her figure.

"Congratulation! Treat her right. I don't want to find your body in the morgue." The Sheriff said giving Boyd a small smile.

"What about you guys?" The Sheriff asked the blond guy and the other blond girl.

"We're fine. Jackson just got a job at the hospital. He's a surgeon. And I'm still a teacher. All the kids love me." The strawberry-blond girl said taking the blond guys, Jackson's, hand.

"Everybody loves you Lyida." The Sheriff said turning to look at the last girl.

"How's your dad doing, Allison? Is he still teaching at that summer camp?" The Sheriff asked the girl, Allison.

"Yes he is. He said he loves working their. He told me last night that seeing the kids' faces light up when the first let go of the bow-string reminds him of when I first using a bow." Allison said smiling at the memory.

"I'm glad. What about you Isaac? Haven't hear much of you." The Sheriff said shifting his gaze at the man with curly hair, Isaac.

"I've been good. I got a job building houses. I've just been promoted, actual. I now get to work with the boss, instead of just handing people stuff." The man with curly hair, Isaac said smiling at the Sheriff.

"I'm glad your all happy. I've got to go to work, but Stiles is on his way home. Wanted to get something from the store before he left." The Sheriff said looking at the ground swallowing the limp in his throat.

"Thanks you, Sheriff." Derek said watching the Sheriff walk out. A few minutes later the front door opened and slammed close. The sound of someone taking their shoes off was heard. Soon a the person who walked though the door walked into the kitchen.

"Oh. Hey, guys. I, um, didn't think you all would be here." Stiles said rubbing his neck and giving a small smile to everyone.

"Did you really think we would leave you alone on the day of your mother death?" Scott asked walking over to Stiles and giving him a hug.

"Well. Um. No. I did except you guys to come over." Stiles said looking at the ground after Scott released him from the hug.

"How was college, Stiles?" Derek asked, standing up to shake Stiles' hand.

"It was good. Met a teacher that reminds me of Mr. Harris, though. Serious! The could be _siblings_!" Stiles said emphasizing the word sibling. For the next 45 minutes the Pack talked about their life, and what has happened in Beacon Hills since Stiles was away at college.

"What time are we leaving?" Erica asked looking at Stiles while leaning on Boyd.

"Um. Let me get changed then we can head out." Stiles said walking out of the kitchen and up to his room. 5 minutes later Stiles was sitting in the back seat of Derek's car, while Derek drove to the cemetery with Jackson following behind him. When they arrived Derek parked as close as he could get to the grave they came to visit. As Stiles got out he was careful not to mess up any of the flowers in his hands.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Erica asked walking to stand next to Stiles.

"Give me a minute." Stiles said squeezing Erica's hand before he started his way toward his mother's grave. When he arrived their, he sat on the ground near her head stone, layed the flowers down and talked to his mom, while the wolf's tried not to listen. After a few minutes the sound of Stiles talking stopped and the sound of crying took its place. When the Pack heard it they all made their way across the grass towards Stiles. After a few minutes Stiles stopped crying and gave a small, sad smile to his Pack members. Soon afterwards Scott started to speak. But not towards any of the Pack members, but towards his second mom.

"You know. I've never forgotten the taste of you cooking. It was the best. It's a shame these guys never got the chance to taste it. They would have loved it." Scott said putting his head on Stiles' shoulder and taking Allison's hand in one of his own.

"She always did love having you over Scott. She always told me at night, right before I went to bed, that she wished you could come over more. She believed you was a "Good influence on me." Stiles said smiling at the memory.

"Remember that one time I spent the night with you. Your mom was out and your dad was watching us? We was running through the house and I tripped on the loose rug at the top of the stairs, and your dad had no ideal what to do?" Scott asked looking at the head stone.

"Ha, yea. He was so scared that he called mom almost in tears! He didn't know what to do! That was the last time my dad watched us by himself!" Stiles said smiling. Scott and Stiles the Pack several more stories before Stiles' dad called him, asking when he was coming home.

Stiles survived the vampire cure. Sam and Dean stayed a week afterwords. The Pack graduated high school. Jackson, Lyida, and Boyd when off to a college close to Beacon Hill and visited often. Stiles got accepted into a school in England. Where he studied to become phonology and arts. A few more years down the line Erica and Boyd ended up having two twin girls, named Shannon and Alexa. Jackson and Lyida have a little boy named Dylan. Scott and Allison had a baby girl named Sierra. Derek and Stiles ended up getting married and, with Derek's and Boyd's permission, Erica help Derek and Stiles have a baby. Erica gave birth to yet another set of twins, except this time both boys, who names were Fabian and Eddie. Isaac got married to a passing omega, who Isaac fell in love with when he first layed eyes on her. After years of dating, Isaac and Megan, his wife, had twins a boy and a girl, Abby and Evan. All of their kids were born werewolves. They never had a mishaps with the kids. The only time they showed themselves as werewolves was when a person was claimed as a mate. The Pack as a whole was only attacked a hand-full of times by neighboring werewolves, wanting the Hale lands.

The Hale Pack was as big as it was before the Hale fire that haunted Derek's past. And the Pack lived long full happy lives, filled with laughter and found memories.

**The End.**

**Disclaimer: I hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter of "The What?" and this time, it's the end. I have no more ideals for it and am leaving as "Complete". Please review if you enjoyed the story. Thank you to all the people who favorite/alerted/review, y'all are awesome! I just made a Tumblr! I'm still getting used to it. Heres a link for my Tumblr waitiknowyou. /. No spaces. See you in other stories!**


End file.
